User talk:BebopKate
Days Mission Articles Hey there, I am pleased to announce that the Days mission articles are finally complete! From the walkthroughs to the treasure tables, everything is included except for the videos (I'll find them later). Randomnessity and myself completed the last dozen earlier today. The only thing left is to remove the Under Construction templates (they start at mission 50). >_>--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're Welcome(not from the same guy as above obviously) Pages for Deletion Haute alerte User Notice Hello! would you mind... Mobile Avatars Can i help?--ZACH 02:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Affiliation Remove Warning I heard you had the same authortiy as KrytenKoro so can you remove my warning from DoorToNothing. I talk to DoorToNothing and he said he can't do anything about it but ask the administor. --Cococrash11 23:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Appearce? No I want the warning record gone. I mean at that time I had no idea how wiki works now I do. So can you please erase the record of the warning? Also its from October. --Cococrash11 08:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Next time I will be carefull with the first warning thing. --Cococrash11 02:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Remodelling of the MOS We were supposed to remodel the MOS somewhere last October but it turns out that the games have been released before we deliberated on anything. Please join me on this page and raise the issues that you believe need to be raised in the MOS, or anywhere at all. I'll be waiting ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Cursing on pages Synthesis articles Please preserve the format that I've used on these pages; it is the same format that is used for item pages throughout the wiki, and putting it in a bullet format makes the page look even more empty. If you want to discuss this, I'm available this weekend, but it took a lot of work to do and I'd like to get an agreement first.Glorious CHAOS! 07:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming this is about the Gear Component page, right? I actually found having the information clustered in one paragraph very hard to read, and not very well organized. In addition, I know we like to link to the proper article names as often as possible, but to include the full Mission name after every instance of a Component makes it even more awkward. It might also be wise to distinguish the Random Bonus items from the Clear Bonus items a little more directly instead of just throwing a percentage after the Randoms. If you're concerned about empty space, there are always tables, but I think it's more user-friendly to have it empty and readable than "full" and hard to pick out the information needed. Category:User templates 08:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so: *Use Mission number. *Specify random bonus I'll fix that right away, could you see if it is still hard to read afterwards?Glorious CHAOS! 10:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, much better; that works quite nicely. I like how you separated the chests out from the bonuses, too. Category:User templates 20:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::With the "Organization errands", our KH1 synthesis articles group stuff like that with Treasures, and they're essentially of the same nature - do a certain thing, get the item once. Clear bonuses, on the other hand, are farmable, like non-hostile enemy drops. ::I went ahead and removed the game headers from Gear Component like you said, and I guess it would be logical to remove them from other "one-game only" synthesis items, though that's going to be FM, KH2FM, Days, and BBS only. ::If the "Mission #" redirects are working, I don't think we need to hide the full title behind a pipe - besides, we should make sure they are working. ::I would personally prefer "Clear bonus for Mission 32" (or "Random/MG clear bonus"), to fit with the tense of the other entries, if that's okay.Glorious CHAOS! 05:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That's fine. I wasn't sure exactly which tense was being used, since these are new to the format. Good thought on the errands as well; I hadn't looked at them that way. If you've got a good directive article, I'd be glad to help you reformat the rest to fit in, and make sure new info is in the correct format as well. Category:User templates 05:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) User avatar page Sora's Heartless Do you think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI? Before you replied read this: At that time in KHI when Sora created Sora's Heartless he was falling into darkness and Sora's Heartless took control until Kairi bring Sora back. Sora even commented to Kairi that when he falls into darkness he lost feeling, forget everything and etc. So this proves Sora's Heartless took control when Sora falls into darkness. So Sora's Heartless is a real character. So that means he is a character in KHI like Xehanort's Heartless. I mean we all know that Lingering Sentiment is Terra but with his soul but they are still diffrent. Sora's Heartless had Sora's Heart but covered with darkness. Its the same logic with Lingering Sentiment and Sora's Heartless. So what do you think? --Cococrash11 05:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Before you even react, please see Talk:Sora's Heartless. There needs to be two sides to the story. Sulu mata engkudu ! 05:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was getting to that before you butting in. So which is it a character or a form? --Cococrash11 05:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Excusez-moi, butting in ? The full view has to be shown. Sulu mata engkudu ! 05:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was going to show her the talk page after she replied thank you very much. --Cococrash11 06:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Enough. Let's wait for her response. I know how shrewd you are, and I know what you'd do, so I might as well put it to a complete stop. Sulu mata engkudu ! 06:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Response has been made on the talk page. I shall now take two aspirin and lie down...wow. Category:User templates 18:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Now, I need to talk to you about something which has been bugging me... by any chance, are you on the IRC ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Videos and Deletions Banning Hey there... You reminded me Policy on Edit Warring Administrators ISNB ummm Kate dtn says i can't add them reason is this 16:58 Are you adding those images to BebopKate's gallery? 16:58 yes 16:58 You need to stop, those aren't official. 16:58 ok sorry 16:58 Thank you, you may also want to remove those that you have added and nominate them for deletion, unless if you wish to use them in your talk template on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. 16:59 i will get rid of them 17:02 no i will use them 17:02 Alright, but remove them from BebopKate's gallery. 17:02 done 17:03 does it matter that she said i could? 17:04 However, those aren't official. 17:04 For example, your images have the "jpg effect", and that is not in her official sprites. 17:04 But if she said you could, then you should just talk to her about it. thats what he said.--ZACH 00:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 01:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC)